The present invention relates to a fastener structure, and particularly to a fastener structure for a type of paper file now commonly used in offices. The invention also relates to a multi-purpose file clip for use with the fastener structure of the foregoing type.
The paper file to which the present invention is particularly applicable is the type which includes a pair of bendable fastening elements or tongues receivable in holes formed adjacent to one edge of the papers fastened in the file, and an elongated member overlying the fastened papers and formed with a pair of holes receiving the fastening elements for securing the papers in the file. In this type of file, the elongated member is removable from the fastening elements to permit removal of papers from the file, or the addition of papers to the file.
When one or more papers are to be removed from or added to a middle part of the file, the elongated member togther with the overlying papers are removed from the file. However, it frequently happens that the overlying papers move relative to each other so that their holes are no longer in alignment with the fastening elements. When this occurs, it is usually necessary to return the overlying papers to the file one at a time, which is a time-consuming process.